Ron Stoppable and the Game of Life
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Ron Stoppable awakens one day to find that his life has changed. Now he has the traits of a cat, is seeing floating boxes above his head, and is now going into a great adventure. Good thing he's not alone. Undecided pairing or harem, and is M as a 'just in case' for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my readers once again. I do apologize for not really updating anything. Most of the stories that I started on writing are probably not as well done the first time around. And I'm not talking about how the pairings are the problem (Looking at you NaruHina fans), but rather how I started off. This is actually one of the few things I have written on my own in a long time and I hope you appreciate them. I've been reading some 'Life is a Game' stories, and not the ones where a character realizes that their life is a game after death or completing the game, but rather ideas that are based on The Gamer. This got me wanting to do one myself, but just using The Gamer would be a little cliche. So I thought: 'why not just add another game element and make it more like a MMORPG'? And that's kind of how this story came around. Well, I could go on a rant or tangent on some things, but I think you just want to give the story a try. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Kim Possible, as it is property of Disney. Any game references are also not mine. In addition, this is a work of fiction, all characters, Kim Possible or fictional OCs, do not resemble any persons living or dead.**

* * *

 **-You have rested in your bed: HP and MP restored-**

That was the text Ron Stoppable woke up to as he thought to the last few days he had this text appearing, or the strange physical changes that no one seemed to notice. Ron Stoppable was, was being the key word, an ordinary guy with blonde hair, freckles, brown eyes, and lithe frame, the kind that would be described as wiry.

"Okay, Rufus, you know how many days it's been since I've seen this text box, and am I going crazy?" Ron asked his pet, a naked mole rat named Rufus. Said Mole-Rat just shrugged, not really sure how to properly answer the question that his owner asked, and for good reason: he couldn't see the text. Ron just sighed and figured he'd just get ready to go to school, since he was still barely able to finish some extra for a teacher named Steve Barkin, who seemed to have it in for Ron for some reason. He went towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, and that's when he noticed the features that came with the text boxes, after having a mini-freakout and panic attack. Two pairs of cat ears and a feline tail was growing from him, and there was a text box.

 **Ron Stoppable**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Lv-1**

He knew how to play games, but most of them were FPS. While did know a little bit about RPGs, he supposed it was kind of cool. He still didn't really know what to do, so he decided now is the time to try something out. At first, for the first three days before now, he tried to ignore it and hope that the boxes went away. When they didn't, he then thought about finding out what the power was, after two more days of trying to accept it. So now he wanted to know what this power was and how does he use it?

 **[Quest Alert: Learning the Ropes]**

 **[After freaking out and accepting for five days, you have decided to learn about your new abilities.**

 **Objective: Open the main menu.**

 **Reward: Knowledge about the game, and access more basic toturials.**

 **Failure: More reminders of how to open the menu.**

 **Accept: Y** /N

Ron wasn't sure what it was, but he figured he needed to know what on earth was going on. The fact that he had no choice but to accept was only part of the factor. He decided to use his finger to press the **Y** button, he assumed it was a button, that was when it came with more information.

 **Accessing the Menu: To access the main menu, you must only think 'Menu'. From there you can access the sub-menus.**

 _'Okay, that's really convenient.'_ Was his thought as he then brought up the menu with his thought. The menu was a square shaped window that had different options: **Inventory** , **Status** , and so one were options that were there, and there was a flashing **Help** option. Before he could touch it, a ping and another window appeared:

 **[Quest Alert: School Yard Rush]**

 **You're starting to run late to school, so you better get running, or face the consequences of your best friend.  
** **Objective: Reach Middleton High in 10:00 Minutes or less.  
** **Reward: +100 Exp, +Reputation with Kim Possible.  
** **Failure: -Reputation with Kim Possible.**

 **Accept: Y** /N

 _'Oh crap I'm late!?'_ Ron had to rush to get to school, and he got Rufus and a little bit of food and ran off. He didn't know why he slept in in the first place, but he didn't care and was running off.

* * *

Things were still strange for Ron stoppable, as he still saw the names of various people floating above their heads, but as he sat down, curious on what was going on and observing everything he heard a ping and a box showed up.

 **New Skill: By examining and observing things closely and intently, you have created a new skill:**

 **[Examine(MP-1, Level 0, SP 0)]: Allows you to see more information on people, objects, or creatures. Higher levels mean more detailed information.**

Ron thought that it could come in handy, and decided to try it on his best friend that he met up with at school: Kim Possible. A lovely red head with green eyes that has been his best friend since Pre-K. Then came a thought that he didn't know how to actually use skills. Another 'ping' rang.

 **Skills and their use: Skills are special abilities that you can learn or create. There are a large number of skills, and many of them can be created by preforming actions or from Skill Books, this also includes magic. To activate a skill, you only need to think and focus on the skill. Voice activation will also work, but the power or quality of the skill will be less effective.**

If Ron understood it right, and he prayed that he did, then it meant that all he had to do was think or focus on a skill to use, and it would be used.

 **[Examine]**

 **Kim Possible  
[The Impossible Girl]  
Lv-14  
Bio: Your childhood friend since pre-kindergarten. Always ready to rush in and help people, even if she doesn't always want to.**

 **[Examine] Has leveled up!**

 _'Okay, so my skills level up if I use them. This is kind of cool.'_ Ron decided that he had to look up the Help menu for more tutorials, ignoring most of the class lecture. First, he decided to check his stats. He accessed the main menu and tapped on **[Stats]**.

 **Name: Ron Stoppable  
Race:Felpier  
Title: Gamer  
Ex-100  
**

 **HP-105/105  
** **MP-35/35  
** **STR-9  
** **WIS-7  
** **FAI-8  
** **VIT-10  
** **AGI-12  
** **LCK-6**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 _'Well, my stats seem okay, but I have to know what my skills are. I should learn more about the stats. I wonder why I wasn't freaking out as hard as I should have?'_ Ron thought as he was okay with the stats, and he did wonder why the changes? First he has to find out: what was a Felpier?

 **Felpier: One of the 10 sentient races of the world. A type of beast-man that is typically associated with cats. Mainly from the fact that they have the ears and tail of a cat and other feline traits. Many are often considered aloof or shy, making them seem standoffish or out of touch with society.**

Well, that answered one question, but he still had to find out some things. He then pressed a stat.

 **Status Tutorial: As you have noticed, there are a number of status attributes, or stats. These influence different things about your new life. Now to go over the basics:**

 **HP: This is one you probably figured out, but as a reminder, this stat indicates your life and Health Power(Points if you prefer). If this reaches 0 it's game over!  
**

Ron gulped at the idea of game over. This basically meant that he'd be dead if his health reached 0. Something that he decided to file away as he looked to the other stats.

 **MP: Also easy to figure out, this is the amount of Magic Power you have. Many skills, magic or non-magic, will require magic points to use. Be careful, as you can tire yourself out using magic.**

 **STR: This is a shorthand for Strength. This stat influences the amount of items you can carry, on an individual basis. As well as the amount of physical damage you can inflict.**

 **WIS: This is a shorthand form for Wisdom. This is the ability to gain and understand knowledge and its use. While this stat can help in school, it mainly works with Magic Attack, Magic Accuracy, and the amount of MP gained.**

 **FAI: This is a shorthand for Faith. While many don't believe it, there is always the need to have belief in something, even if that something is nothing. This usually is a given in religious areas, but influences Magic Healing, Magic Defense, and Resistance to negative conditions(Poison, Charm, etc.)**

 **VIT: This is a shorthand for Vitality. All things require a bit of vitality, and for good reason. This stat influences the amount of HP gained in addition to boosting overall Defense.**

 **LCK: Luck is the full name of this shorthand, and is a minor necessary thing. Sometimes people need a little luck on their side to get things going. This particular attribute increases the rate of Critical Hits, fortunate events, or the chance of item drops, especially rare drops.**

Now Ron had a better understanding of the stats, and the species. That just got him wondering if there were others that were changed, and just what is the game about to begin with? He could ask these questions later, but for now, he had some skills to look at.

 **[Gamer's Body, Level-Max]  
** **Allows your body to be the same as a video game character's.**

 **[Gamer's Mind, Level-Max]  
** **Allows you to calmly think things through, prevents most mental/psychological problems.**

 **[Examine (Level-2, Ex-34%)]  
Views the information on objects, people, or creatures. Higher levels mean more information.**

Well, that solved the reason of why he didn't go full on freak out of running around like his head was cut off. But it didn't quite solve why people weren't asking why he had cat ears and a tail? Until he saw the next skill.

 **[Gamer's Glamour, Level-Max]  
Creates an illusion that hides your new race, if needed. Does not work in dungeons, can be dispelled through magic or events. Other adventurers can see through the glamour.**

Well, that answered that question.

"Mr. Stoppable! I hope you're paying attention." The teacher said as Ron was embarrassed. It was better to wait until later to find out more about the abilities as well. Maybe after school, as long as there wasn't a mission.

* * *

"Ron, are you okay? You've been spacing out for a while today." Ron's best friend said as she sat with him at lunch. Kimberly Anne Possible, Kim for short, is Ron's best friend, and an attractive one at that. Her red hair stood out with her emerald eyes, and her figure's also pretty good. The two have been friends since Pre-K, and it was a friendship that transcended time, as far as they knew, and social norms, considering that she's a popular cheerleader and straight-A student while Ron is considered to be at the bottom of the social barrel. However, they were at cheer practice, and the only reason Ron was there, reasons technically, were that he was going to wait for KP to finish up and head home, the other was that he was the Middleton Mad Dog, mascot for the team.

"I'm alright KP. Just playing too many video games." He noticed that some things were different about some of the girls when he answered. Mainly that they also had strange features, in addition to the floating identifiers.

 **Bonnie Rockwaller  
** **[Level-3, Deimos]**

 **Tara Williams  
** **[Level-2, Elf]**

 **Jessica Albert  
[Level-1, Nephilim]**

 **Hope Toujo  
[Level-2, Felpier]**

It wasn't just the floating IDs that had his attention. He was checking out the fact that each of the mentioned girls had an additional trait like him. Bonnie had a great figure, possibly better then Kim's, especially in the chest department, but in her brown shoulder length hair, were a pair of horns that curved upwards making it look like a crown, or something similar to a succubus, and she seemed to have fang-like canines, which were oddly attractive. These worked with her tanned skin. He then concentrated on Tara, Bonnie's best friend. Tara was fair skinned with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, but Ron couldn't see anything really different about her.

 _'Wait, don't Elves have pointed ears?'_ Was Ron's mental reminder that **[Gamer's Glamour]** only worked if there was a need for it to work. This was the same with Hope, another member of the cheer squad. She was usually seen with Liz or Marcella, but she had a pair of the same cat ears and tail like he did, and was a bit of a contrast to the last girl Jessica. Hope had light brown skin and dark eye and hair color, possibly black hair that was silky straight, and dark brown eyes. Jessica, on the other hand, had fair skin, straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and was as slender as the rest of the girls but she was also taller then the rest, even if just a little bit, but the main factor that caught his eyes were the angel-like wings on her back.

"Alright, but we still have to do our homework after cheer practice. No Bueno Nacho today." Kim said getting him out of his observing with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Seriously KP?! I'm begging you we have to go! We can still do homework Bueno Nacho, and I need my Nacos!" Ron was practically begging as Kim held her ground.

"Sorry, but I don't want nacho cheese on the papers. We can go another time, promise." Kim pretty much ended it, and Ron had to accept it, even if he didn't like it. While they were talking about the changes in Ron.

"Why did he have to get that power as well?" Bonnie said as she was a little upset, and she was considered the popular student, but most of it was because seh followed the rules her sisters made about the proverbial 'food chain', "why did a loser get it in the first place?"

"Bonnie, I know there's a good reason for it." Tara defended in a pleasant manner, she had a crush on Ron since an adventure at camp Wannaweep, and she still has it. She just wished she could tell him, but it would upset Bonnie. The two were pretty good friends, and Tara was so far the only one that actually knew the real Bonnie.

"Maybe we should give him a chance? It could be fun, and he's not a bad person." Jess said as she was was being quite optimistic about it. It was scary at first, but it was pretty cool, since she picked up a few RPGs from time to time.

"I dunno, he's funny, and decent looking, but he I'm not sure we should hang around him. This isn't just me siding with Bonnie, but wouldn't Kim get jealous if we suddenly started hanging around him?" Hope's comment had a point. She knew Kim decently enough, and that Ron didn't have many actual friends. If Hope didn't know better, she could almost say that Kim Possible was his only friend in the entire school, even if most people were at least cordial to the goofy blonde.

"He's like us. We were transformed for whatever reason, and I think we should try to be friends with him at least. Besides, I like having wings, and I look like an angel." Jessica chimed, and while they appreciated her optimism, only Tara would take her side. Bonnie and Hope just sighed.

"As much as it would be to have another person like us, I'm not entirely sure. I don't like hiding what I became from Liz or Marcella." That was something Hope didn't like at all about what happened. How was anyone supposed to believe that they suddenly became something else? Before they could contemplate any more, Kim called the squad to practice once more.

* * *

 **You have slept in your bed. You Health and Magic are restored.**

"Once more, I wake up to that." Ron said as Rufus also stirred from his place. One would be surprised by how clean Rufus was, but there weren't any complaints from Ron or anyone else. Side note aside, Ron once again got up, dressed, and groomed.

"Good morning Ronald." Came the voice of his mother, but he noticed that she, like he did, have the same cat ears and tail as she looked inside his room.

"Uh, morning?" He said, asked more likely, but he noticed the same thing that everyone else had.

 **Veronica Stoppable  
LV-?  
?**

He was surprised that her level couldn't be seen, but then again he checked that his **[Examine]** skill had leveled up to 5, giving him more details, especially with those around his level. He couldn't examine someone that was at least 20 levels higher. Maybe, she had something like this happen to her.

"Ron, I know I haven't always been the best mother, but if you have anything you want to talk about, then I'll listen. Even if it seems crazy." His mother said, and it was definitely from her side of the family that he got his looks from. She was blonde and he was blonde. Both had freckles, but Veronica was definitely a MILF by some standards, a lot like Anne Possible, but he wasn't going into that territory.

"Um, thanks. I guess I should get going." He said and decided to bolt out with Rufus. Veronica Stoppable just shook her head a bit at her son's sudden escape.

"Good luck Ron. You're probably going to need it." Veronica cryptically stated as she too left the room, the tail lightly swinging from side to side.

* * *

Something felt wrong, very wrong. That was the first thought that Ron had as he left the house. He couldn't feel what was going on, but there was something there.

"Hey buddy, aren't there supposed to be people here?" Ron had to ask as Rufus also noticed the lack of people. What was weird, was that he felt that something was going to show up at any moment. That was when he noticed something or rather heard something.

"Leave me and my friends alone you creep!" It was Bonnie's voice, and she was not happy. That was when Ron noticed that the four girls were not alone. A man in a black suit with a pair of horns like Bonnie with white hair and a business suit.

 **Shi Ha-Yang  
Lv-?  
[Devil Summoner]**

That didn't sound good, and he definitely looked like he meant business. Ron definitely didn't like what was going to happen, or where it was going.

"Look miss, for reasons unknown to me, the boss wants you brought in alive and unharmed. You're 'friends' are nothing. I had thought that you would want this chance to live free with the humans in their rightful place." Shi said as Bonnie, Hope, Jess, and Tara were on a rooftop, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"But we came from humans as well, does this not matter?" Jessica said as she didn't like this guy one bit.

"A child of the Heavens, a Nephilim, dare question a Deimos? Don't your kind enslave humans with empty promises?" Shi asked as Jess had a hurt look cross her face.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" Bonnie demanded, but the Devil Summoner just watched.

"Jess isn't like that!" Tara said as she felt enraged at the man. Jess was optimistic, and to be called a liar and fraud was just wrong.

"Shut it Elf-whore. Go back to the forests and fuck a wolf."

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Ron yelled out, acting braver then he felt. He was getting pretty mad at this Shi guy for insulting his friends.

"Another dumb cat, why don't you go catch mouse or take a nap. That's what Felpiers are good for." Shi Ha-Yang said as he looked at Ron, getting everyone mad at the guy, but no one made a move. They new that this guy was higher in levels then they were, and it showed. It seemed that they couldn't see levels that are about twenty times higher then their own.

"DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDS! Even the loser over there! Now go away!" Bonnie threatened, but the guy wasn't even budging. Ron could have just said something with the loser comment, but that wouldn't really get them out of the situation. The man in the suit sighed for a moment.

"Well, if you aren't coming peacefully, then I'll just have to use force." That didn't sound good as a magic circle appeared and a dark crimson portal opened from the circle that floated above them, "Now come forth, Puppet Master!" That was when an entity fell from the vortex before it closed. It was definitely a monster that looked like it was crafted from a patchwork of wood with at least four arms attached to a face for a body, and with creepy red wooden eyes as it looked around.

"Bonnie, I think we should run." Bonnie agreed with Ron, as they managed to get off the roof and land with a rush.

"Puppet Master, capture the Deimos girl alive, but you can kill the rest. We don't need witnesses. Return to me when you have her immediately." Shi Han-Yang said as he left the puppet master to his own devices by teleporting out of here. That was when it seemed like the whole area shattered and the people returned, only to be sent panicking when a monster started attacking the crowds in an effort to get Bonnie.

"How are we gonna get out of here!?" Hope asked as she managed to barely dodge a swipe of that Puppet Master monster's hand. Ron decided to **[Examine]** it:

 **Puppet Master  
** **LV-18  
** **HP: 1800**

"Crap, this thing's too strong to really examine!" Ron said as the crowds of people panicked as the summoned monster decided to try a different angle, only to seem to lose them in the panicking crowd.

"We need to get out of sight!" Tara said panicked and Bonnie knew that they had to as well. Then she noticed something, an allyway that was small enough to hide in, but that wasn't what had her attention.

 _'I'm really going to hate this.'_ Bonnie thought as she then decided that they needed to go _there_. "This way!" Was her hastened reply as the four others followed her into the ally.

"Um, this is probably a bad time to ask, but why this ally?" Jess asked, and she wasn't the only one curious about why they were taking this detour.

"Because we're going to hide down _there_!" Bonnie pointed to the partially opened manhole. Everyone knew where this is going.

"We're going to hide in the sewers?" Hope asked, hoping(no pun intended) that they weren't going to hide in the sewers of all places.

"You have a better idea? Let's just get inside!" Bonnie said as she headed towards it. It was the only choice they had, and they didn't have time to get help or anything else. Before they can even enter, a window popped open.

 **You are about to enter a dungeon. In dungeons, monsters gathered from overexposure to magic radiation, or other circumstances. Dungeons are also places where time and space are twisted, be careful.**

At least the group of five got a heads up, but they needed to move on. As the window appeared again:

 **Middleton Sewer System** **  
** **Recommended level-1  
** **Enter? Y/N**

They all hit the **Y** and quickly entered. The Manhole was covered just in time as the Puppet Master passed by them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, even though there are only thirteen reviews they are all positive. I hope the fact that this came out while still having 13 reviews hasn't jinxed or cursed me yet. First off, I'm going to do something that I don't usually do: address the reviews.**

 **shadowwriter329-Thanks for the positive review, and I based Kim's higher level on the fact that she has fought against henchman and Shego while Ron did the distraction, or the accidental hero thing. I doubt Shego would beat a high level dragon, but it's a start.**

 **blackheart0009-thanks for liking.**

 **Dreadphoenix-Yes, Wisdom and Intelligence are bundled together here. I could change Wisdom to Intelligence with a few minor changes in both chapters if I want or have a good reason to change it.**

 **SeerKing-Thanks for liking the story and the grammar. I hope to keep you and my other readers pleased with my work.**

 **That's pretty much the ones that I figured I'd address. The other reviews are positive. As for pairings, at least three have requested the one kind of thing that I tend to have in my stories: The Harem! I'll do another chapter or two before finalizing the idea of the harem, and who is in. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

If anyone asked Ron or his companions if going through a sewer at least once in their life was something they had planned, they would've probably asked what you were smoking.

"I really wish there was another way." Hope said as they finished climbing, Ron being last since Tara and Jessica were wearing skirts, Tara in a denim skirt and Jess in a white one, and Bonnie wasn't giving Ron the temptation to try and sneak a peek, Bonnie and Hope were wearing pants.

"At least we got away for now." Jess said as the five now had a dilemma: they were basically trapped in a dungeon. That meant that they were in a position of danger from whatever was hiding in the sewers, and they still had to worry about that Puppet Master monster tracking them down into the sewers.

"Maybe..." Ron said with the question of 'what now' hanging over their heads. They took in the surroundings and noticed that it was a bit larger then expected, and that they were in a large circular area with the ladder that led to the streets, and a door leading deeper into the dungeon itself. That was when Ron added, "Maybe we should explore the dungeon a bit?"

"Why?" Bonnie asked, but it wasn't because she didn't seem willing. In fact, she was just surprised that someone else would voice the opinion.

"Well, we're in a dungeon. That means monsters, but it also has treasures. Who hasn't thought about going on an adventure like in the games?" Tara was actually excited about the concept, and Jess to a similar degree.

"We're four cheerleaders and...Ron. We're not adventurers or magicians or whatever. Bonnie?" Hope was worried, and not without reason. She was scared, and who wouldn't be. Sure **[Gamer's Mind]** helped keep the edge off and prevent her from full on panicking and keeping her from other things that would indicate that she's frightened involving fluids, but that was a different story. Bonnie however was thinking, and hard.

 _'This is actually kind of hard. On the one hand, we just wait here and possibly be discovered, but we could actually get away in the dungeon in case that thing comes back.'_ Bonnie thought for a bit, but she knew they might not have much time, if the monster decided to pursue them by smashing in through the dungeon entrance. "We're going through the dungeon. It's the best way to keep ahead of that thing, and it might help prepare us in case we have to fight."

The reason was logical but...

"We don't have any weapons." Hope said as they then noticed some treasure chests in the area, and another window showed up in front of them.

 **[Gimmicks]  
Gimmicks are events that are found in dungeons. What a Gimmick does is based on the type of Gimmick found. Treasure Gimmicks take the form of Treasure Chests and contain money, items, weapons, or armor. Treasure Gimmicks are the most common of Gimmicks, but they aren't the only one. Give different Gimmicks a try.**

Ron went to one treasure box and opened it. A katana was inside of it, and he had to **[Examine]** it.

 **[Blunt Katana]  
Atk-18  
A simple Katana with a blunted edge, stronger then any imitation blade.**

"hey, I found a weapon in one of them." Ron said as he decided to check his stats real quick. The girls also decided to check a chest at random. First came Tara, who found a Wooden Rod, then Bonnie got a Rapier, Hope found a Dagger, and Jess found a Longsword. They checked their stats once more, opening the **[Menu]** and then pressing the **[Status]** option. They checked their stats, seeing **Atk** and **Def** was added, and the option to view what they were equipped with.

"Well, I guess we should work together to get through this right?" Ron asked as suddenly a window opened in front of the girls.

 **Ron Stoppable has invited you into his party.  
** **Accept: Y/N**

 **[Parties/Teams]  
Parties, also known as Teams, can be created when someone asks for help or if you would join them. The option to join or decline is up to the one invited.**

That was certainly some useful information, and as soon as the window explaining what a party was disappeared. The girls thought about it for a bit.

"Well, we should be able to get out of here safely if we work together." Jess said before hitting **Y**. Tara immediately pressed **Y** because this was a potential chance to get close to Ron, and to see him in action again like at Camp Wannaweep.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Hope also accepted, but she had her doubts. She was already shaken up, but she didn't want to die.

"Alright, but you better make sure we get out of here alive Stoppable. Or else." Bonnie also had accepted, and Ron was the party leader, much to Bonnie's chagrin. They headed for the main door, but before they could open it, "You have played RPGs before right?"

"I've played Kingdom Hearts, and am hoping to get a PS4 for the third one." Ron answered, and Bonnie shook her head. She felt doomed already, but they couldn't stay. So they stepped into the main dungeon.

* * *

 **-Middleton Sewer System, Floor 1-**

The group of five now stepped into the main dungeon, and it was definitely looking like something out of a game. It was surprisingly well lit and had a hallway like feel.

"Okay, you know where the HP/MP gauges are right?" Bonnie asked as they stepped forward a bit. Ron stopped for a moment and think. He didn't. Bonnie had to facepalm at that, "You don't even know how leveling works do you?"

"Leveling works by getting enough experience right? I've got 100 already." Ron answered and while it was right, Bonnie wasn't that impressed with it.

"First, you need 1000 experience points to level up, and the stronger the enemies or more difficult the task, the more you get. Second, the party Health and Magic gauges are in the top-left corner of your field of vision. See it now?" Ron then noticed that Bonnie was right, there was a health and magic gauge on the top left field of vision.

 **Bonnie: HP-158/158  
** **MP-98/98**

 **Tara: HP-98/98  
MP-55/55**

 **Jessica: HP-90/90  
MP-40/40**

 **Hope: HP-113/113  
MP-39/39**

"Well, I guess we can keep an eye on each other now." Hope giggled at her own comment as the group started moving forward. It wasn't long before they came across something that only appeared in a game: Monsters. Three of them to be exact, two of them looked like small men with brownish skin carrying what looked like stone daggers and wearing something similar to khaki pants despite being short with pointed ears, and they were not a pleasant sight to look at, ugly but not horrifically ugly. They were accompanied by a giant rat. Ron and the girls immediately used **[Examine]** on them.

 **[Goblin]  
** **Lv-1  
** **HP-72, MP-10, STR-20, VIT-7, AGI-4, WIS-1, FAI-1, LCK-3  
** **Family-Humanoid  
Element: Fire-, Wind-, Lightning-, Earth-, Water-, Light-Wk, Dark-  
Info: A humanoid creature that has often picked fights with humans and other sentients. Not very intelligent, but tend to fight in groups.**

 **[Giant Rat]  
Lv-1  
HP-66, MP-0, STR-22, VIT-3, AGI-6, WIS-1, FAI-1, LCK-2  
Family-Beast  
Element: Fire-Wk, Wind-, Lightning, Earth-, Water-, Light-Wk, Dark-  
Info: A rat that was mutated into a larger version of itself, through magic or other means. Beware its poisonous bite.**

That information about the poisonous bite didn't sound good, but everyone drew their weapons. The monsters also started off with a Goblin attacking hope, and she managed to dodge the first strike, letting Bonnie strike it with her rapier, the strike of the rapier managed to 26 points of damage to the Goblin, reducing its health, and Tara assisted by switching places and keeping the goblin confused, even if it managed to get a swipe on both girls at least once. Hope went right for the rat and managed to kill it, even if she was hurt a bit, and that left Jessica and Ron to finish up with the last Goblin, Jessica made a swift thrust with her sword, and managed to deal a blow to a vital area, resulting in a critical for Ron to follow up with a few slashes of the Katana. Everyone one got a little scrapped, but they'd survive. It wasn't too bad, considering it was their first real fight.

 **You have earned 900 Ex!  
** **Ron has leveled up!  
** **Jessica has levled up!**

 **Ron has 5 Attribute points!  
Jessica has 5 Attribute points!**

 **Your party has earned: $6.00(each)  
[Loot]  
PotionX1  
AntidoteX1**

"We can get cash for beating up on monsters? That's sweet!" Ron said as he looked at his extra cash, and he liked it.

"That's normal in RPGs. Like item drops such as the potion you have." Bonnie said as Jessica, Hope, and even Ron wondered how does Bonnie know so much about role-playing games. The main problem was that there was the fact that their inventory could only let them carry a limited number of items, more item types. Ron checked his **Inventory** and saw that his item slots had the potion and the antidote, and had an equip screen next to it, noticing that his clothes were not counted as 'equipped' or items, but his sword was, leaving 7 item slots.

"So, Bonnie, is there any way I can carry more stuff in here?" Ron asked as Bonnie sighed feeling that she would explain it more.

"Yeah, item management is one. You can carry copies of an item like potions and such in one box, but strength helps determine the amount of different items you can carry. You can boost your stats when you level up, but be cautious about how you increase them. You never know when a spell-casting stat will be more useful then a powerful weapon." The group looked at Bonnie with surprise, except Tara. Bonnie caught on while they were traveling through the sewers to find another way out, or at least keep away from the **Puppet Master**.

"You seem to know a lot about RPGs." Bonnie seemed to blush at Ron's comment as she stopped for a bit.

"So? Let's just keep moving!" Bonnie then rushed forward past Ron as they stopped for a bit.

"That was weird." Hope said, but they did need to move on. They just kept up and explored, but Ron and Jessica decided to spend their attributes first.

* * *

 **Ron Stoppable** **  
Race: Felpier  
Title: The Gamer  
Lv-5  
Ex-236**

 **HP-156/201  
MP-44/44  
STR-13  
WIS-11  
FAI-10  
VIT-14  
AGI-12  
LCK-12**

Ron was pleased with his current stats. They were traveling through the first level and managed to gain a few extra levels, and they even created some skills. Ron and Jess managed to create a weapon skill for their current weapons. Ron checked his newest skill real quick.

 **[Cleave-15 MP]  
** **Level-3, Ex-45  
** **A slashing strike that does light slash damage.**

It was a new skill that came as Ron continued to use a Katana, he also saw that there were different weapon types in the **[Skill]** menu.

"So, how much longer do we have to stay down here?" Hope asked as they continued to trek.

"Not sure. That thing could still be looking for us, or it could've gone away right now. I'm seriously hoping for the 'going away' one." Bonnie said as she also created a new skill. Everyone had at least one new skill, with Ron checking the general stats.

 **Bonnie: HP-126/197  
MP-68/107**

 **Tara: HP-88/156  
MP-47/64**

 **Jessica: HP-98/174  
MP-21/49**

 **Hope: HP-88/198  
MP-43/43**

Ron was a little worried, but fortunately, they managed to find more treasure boxes with potions that they could distribute, and they gained more cash from the monsters. Everyone had at least one potion on hand, and were thankful that the potions restore 100 HP with each drink. They also had another problem that happened on occasion: abnormal conditions. Ron decided to double check the various conditions once more.

 **[Poison]  
** **This condition causes one's health to drop over time. Damage is gradual and based on max HP.**

 **[Charm]  
This condition causes an unnatural arousal and forces those influenced with it to turn on others for the sake of the caster.**

 **[Paralysis]  
This condition causes you to stop moving for a period of time.**

 **[Confusion]  
This mental condition is one of the few that can work past [Gamer's Mind]. It creates hallucinations that cause you to preform random actions.**

 **[Seal]  
This condition seals away the use of magic based skills.**

 **[Curse]  
This condition causes your magic power to drop rapidly while preventing healing.**

 **[Sleep]  
This conditions forces you to fall asleep.**

 _'Those are some pretty nasty things.'_ Ron thought as he kept a hand on Rufus. The Naked Mole-Rat was certainly good at helping out without actually fighting. Then came a couple of newer enemies that forced the group to fight again. Like before, Ron and the girls **[Examined]** the enemies. One of them was a dark, large bat that was mutated by whatever force turned a sewer into a dungeon. Then there was the balloon looking with a top hat and a pair of gloves for fists.

 **[Giant Bat]  
Lv-3  
Family: Avian  
HP-45, MP-25, STR-15, WIS-5, FAI-4, VIT-2, AGI-15, LCK-4  
Element: Fire-, Wind-Wk, Lightning-, Earth-Nul, Water-, Light-Wk, Dark-Str  
Info: A bat that's been mutated to a giant size. It likes to confuse enemies with [Supersonic] and drain enemies with [Leech Life].**

 **[Baron Balloon]  
Lv-4  
Family: Ghost  
HP-56, MP-40, STR-20, WIS-14, FAI-7, VIT-4, AGI-5, LCK-0  
ELEMENT: Fire-, Wind-Str, Lightning-, Earth-, Water-Str, Light-Wk, Dark-Nul  
Info: A ghostly monster that takes the shape of a witty baron with a comical balloon for a body. His [Shadow Dice] deals Dark damage and has a small chance of inflicting curse.**

The Balloon Baron was probably going to be one of the toughest since it can use magic. It was also guarded by three Goblins as well. The group rushed with Bonnie unleashing a skill called **[Twin Fang]** , quickly taking down the bat before it could do anything as the Balloon Baron was charging up its spell, but it was interrupted when Jess used her **[Sonic Leap]** to deal some damage, and set up for a finishing **[Horizontal]**. Tara and Hope quickly dispatched the Goblins, who were starting to become much weaker now. Ron also finished off a Goblin, and they noticed that the experience was much lower then before.

 **You have earned: 135 Experience!  
** **You have gained: $8.00**

"Monsters, monsters, and more monsters. When are we going to get out of here?" Hope said as they decided to rest a bit, even though monsters could find them and attack. At least with some rest HP and MP restored, and they managed to get some basic items, but no new weapons so far.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've been in a dungeon." Bonnie definitely seemed different then how she normally did. She was less, for lack of a better word, bitchy and she was definitely sounding happy, excited even.

"I don't know how long we've been down here. Maybe that thing has given up?" Jessica said, as she frowned from some boredom and wanting to get out of the sewers.

"I know, but we, what's that over there?" Tara asked and that's when they noticed a door. It was different in appearance as it looked like a number of faces moaning out in agony.

 **[Boss Room]  
In every dungeon there is a Boss Room and a Dungeon Boss. Some may even have floor Bosses. Beware, Bosses are often much stronger then normal monsters, but there might be greater rewards.  
Note: Defeating the Dungeon Boss will destroy a dungeon, but for how long is unknown.**

"So, you think we might be able to get out this way?" Ron's question was a good one.

"I don't know, but should we really face the boss?" Tara asked, worried about what was behind the door.

"I say we go for it." Bonnie got everyone's attention as she stepped forward to the door. She didn't open it, but she did turn around to explain, "I know this isn't our comfort zone, and we're seriously going to need a shower, but if we go outside and that monster catches us, you're dead and I'm basically going to be raped or forced to join some weirdo group that thinks their better then everyone. I'd rather take down the boss here then join a bunch of weirdos, and if I die, then at least I did something other then be a queen bitch."

"You know, I think I understand where you're coming from. I mean, I'm usually the sidekick, but I've been feeling like a real hero here. So let's take this guy down and then take a shower." Ron added to Bonnie's speech. That actually got Jessica and Hope excited, scared but excited, at the idea of being heroes. They opened the door and saw the creature that owned the domain. It was a large half-man, half-rat creature with a longsword in its hand. Ron and the rest couldn't tell if it was a greatsword or if it was just scaled to be held, but it wasn't alone. Three smaller man-rat creatures were holding daggers. They quickly **[Examine]** -ed the creatures as they grabbed their weapons.

 **[Ratman]  
** **Lv-3  
** **HP-103, MP-23, STR-28, WIS-9, FAI-6, VIT-8, AGI-10, LCK-5  
** **Element: Fire-Wk, Wind-, Lightning-, Earth-, Water-, Light-Wk, Dark-  
Info: A rat that mutated into the form of a human being. It may have lost its ability to inflict poison, but it now has more human qualities. They are also quite vicious and will attack anyone for meat.**

 **[Ratman Boss]  
Lv-6  
HP-380, MP-43, STR-30, WIS-13, FAI-10, VIT-10, AGI-20, LCK-8  
Eelement: Fire-Wk, Wind-, Lightning-Wk, Earth-Str, Water-,  
Light-Wk, Dark-  
Info-A Ratman that grew to enormous size for some unknown reason. Possibly eating larger creatures or from a mutation. It uses its size to command other Ratmen.**

The fact that the Ratmen would eat them was more then enough motivation to have them take the initiative.

"Take down the help first, then concentrate all fire power on the boss!" Bonnie commanded, and even though she wasn't the party leader, they were going to take her advice. Ron and Tara started with the middle Ratman, Tara struck with her rod, doing some softening up, and depleting a sizable chunk of its HP with a skill she created called **[Bash]** , leaving Ron to finish it off with the slash. Jessica was able to slice up a second Ratman on her own, but not without losing a bit of HP on her end. Unfortunately, the Boss didn't remain idle, and rushed the winged blonde, but Tara and Ron managed to intercept and deal some damage.

"Rrgh!" Bonnie finished up with the Ratman that she and Hope started on with a crack of her whip, but then they had to turn their attention to the Ratman Boss. That lead to her seeing Ron managing to parry a blow with his simple Katana, but he still lost some HP. She and Hope rushed over to give them some help.

 _'This guy is tough!'_ Ron thought as he swiped away the Boss' longsword. He was able to hold up, but he had to keep an eye on everyone's HP, being the party leader and all.

 **Ron: HP-144/201  
** **MP-44/44**

He had recovered a bit of HP from some rest, but it wasn't as much as a potion. Not to mention that this thing could probably take down more HP then he thought. And it was proven with the next blow.

 **Ron: HP-110/201  
** **MP-44/44**

This wasn't going to be easy. Fortunately, he had help. Ron started charging up a **[Cleave]** as Tara quickly used **[Bash]** to distract it. They definitely noticed that they did some damage.

 **[Ratman Boss]  
** **HP-237**

Then Bonnie caught up and distracted it as well with a well timed **[Linear]** ; doing some decent damage. It did pave the way for Hope using **[Fad Edge]** and Jessica using **[Slant]**. The boss roared backwards in pain as its health dropped once more to **179**. They could win this, but it wouldn't be easy. The Ratman Boss could drop up 30 HP with a regular attack. It didn't even try to use skills yet. It wouldn't get a chance to if Ron and the girls had anything to say about it. They backed up and drew a potion, to restore some HP by 100 points as the **[Ratman Boss]** started charging up a skill. They didn't have time to intercept, so they tried their best to endure what was coming next. That's when the **[Ratman Boss]** unleashed his skill: a powerful shockwave that did 50 points of damage to each of them.

 _'It's a good thing we had that potion, but I'm not sure how much longer our supplies are gonna last.'_ Ron noticed that he was down to his last potion, making sure that everyone else had at least one, and they managed to find a **Treasure Gimmicks** that contained multiples of an item.

"Let's finish this off with everything we've got! Charge!" Ron said as he rushed towards the boss, making sure the girls were capable of fighting as well. They unleashed their most powerful skills and techniques on the boss, and depleted its health to a mere **20**. Just one more blow. One more blow and they would survive the fight and get out of the sewers. It was almost as one that they finished it off.

 **You have defeated the Boss of this Dungeon!  
** **You have earned 750 Experience!  
[Loot]  
Potionx5  
Antidotex5  
Claymore  
Cash-$100  
** **Bonnie has gained a level and received 5 Attribute Points  
** **Ron has gained a level and received 5 Attribute Points  
** **Tara has gained a level and received 5 Attribute Points  
** **Hope has gained a level and received 5 Attribute Points  
Jessica has gained a level and received 5 Attribute Points**

At first there was nothing, then a blink, and then cheers erupted from the excitement of defeating a boss.

"I can't believe we actually did that! I mean..." Hope said with a huge smile on her face as she had her own tail waving around excitedly and the feline ears at full attention.

"I know. I'm glad we gave it our all!" Jessica was ecstatic about the victory, and it was something that she could add, if anyone was going to believe it.

"I really wish I could use magic." Tara said, but she was just as excited as the rest. Bonnie and Ron actually hugged each other in the heat of the moment, but separated quickly.

"Don't look too into it. I'm just glad we're still alive, and I did something pretty cool." She said with a smile and Ron smiled back.

"I've got nothing else to say, but we should get out of here." That was an agreed statement as they were ready to get out of the sewers and back on the surface. Before they could take even one step towards the surface, the **[Puppet Master]** broke into the sewers.

"Ah man, I thought we lost this guy!" Ron said, but that's when something else came. The creature that was following them only had moments to reach out towards Bonnie before someone else came in and sliced it in half. One blow, that was all it took for the mysterious rescuer to defeat a level 18 monster with 1800 health.

"Ron, you've got a lot of work ahead of you if you want to be this good." A woman's voice said as Ron's party moved closer to get a clearer look at the woman.

"Mom?" Was all Ron could say, as the form of Veronica Stoppable was in front of them, wielding a great sword that was green and with a dragon's head for a hilt-guard. And she was the one that saved them from the **[Puppet Master]**.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duuunnn. And that's a wrap on chapter 2. This chapter is actually a tad bit longer then the first one, if you exclude the author notes/comments at the beginning and end of the chapter. I decided to add this part to explain that I will be drawing references on monsters and such from more recent Final Fantasy entries in terms of stats. It's a good base to use. I'll also explain why each person got their respective weapons. First I decided to ask around and get reasons why. Because Jessica, Tara, and Hope are more background characters, they don't really have fleshed out personalities to suggest a specific weapon, so I gave them one based on a class they probably would be. Bonnie was because I could see her as a possible Weiss-like person, even if Weiss can be less bitchy then Bonnie. Ron was because of the Lotus Blade, and I didn't have any other good alternates besides Greatsword or Single-Hand Longsword type weapons. As a final note, the boss was actually something that I had a number of different thoughts for suggestions. First was blackheart's idea of a sewer troll monster. Then I went to SeerKing and he suggested a Rat King with multiple rats tied together, creating one boss with multiple targets. Then I thought of something like Gravity Falls Multi-Bear, a large rat monster with multiple body parts of limbs, heads and so on. Then I settled on a man-rat/WereRat monster that bossed others. Well, I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa and salutations my readers. Here's chapter 3, but it's more of a filler/explanation chapter more then any action. But I hope it sets things up for future chapters and maybe hint at some things. Now I'm going to answer some reviews:**

 **blackheart0009: Yeah, I probably forgot when finishing up about the ending you suggested, but thanks for liking the ending. I could've had them fight a monster where their weapons were doing like 2-3 points of damage or something, but then I figure why not give them a moment of victory, boost their confidence, and then have them face the harsh reality of having your parade rained on. Hope you like future chapters.**

 **Novashiro: Yes, I have read The Gamer before.**

 **ANBUspider: I'll try my best to not let Ron and the others get too powerful too quickly. I don't like the 'god mod' stories where one character, usually Naruto, gets to be so powerful that no one really stops him. It's not good for RPGs if the characters get too strong too fast, it just gets boring, and who wants to read a story where you're wondering if the characters will survive or not. I also liked how you listed why it was a good story in your review.**

 **Everyone that said 'nice' or 'good job' in some way, shape, or form: I sincerely thank you for enjoying the story and hope to see**

 **Well, I think that's pretty much it. I will add that I have started a poll on who do you think should be in Ron's harem, but do remember that this is only for opinions to take into consideration. The final decision is my own, but I am asking for opinions. So far it's been:**

 **Bonnie-5  
Kim-4  
Tara-3  
Hope-3  
Yori-2  
Zita-2  
Monique-1  
Shego-1  
Jessica-1  
Liz-0  
Marcella-0  
Crystal-0**

 **Looks like Bonnie is in the lead, and to be honest I probably would have added her anyway. Done it before, and will probably do it again. Now you're tired of me babbling and ready to get to the read. Just one last disclaimer before the story.**

 **Update notice: I decided to change at least one minor thing before starting back on chapter 5. That thing is spell cost and what happens with a skill level up. All this means is that spells have faster charge times and become more powerful with leveling up. The reason will be fully evident in chapter 5.**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any video game references. Kim Possible is owned by Disney and any references to video games belong to their respective owner.**

* * *

A man sat in an office in an unknown location. This man was facing away in a high-back chair that would obscure his body from being seen if he desired it, but he turned to his current apointment. Shi Ha-Yang was standing at attention looking at his master. His tanned skin was well muscled but slender, and his teal eyes complimented his blonde hair. Yet, both had something in common: the pair of horns that curved around their heads like a crown.

"Tell me Mr. Ha-Yang, what is that?" The man pointed to the turned on television that was a newscasting channel, showing coverage of the events in Middleton with his summoned **[Puppet Master]** monster.

"The news sir." He calmly answered, trying not look as scared as he felt. For this man was frightfully intimidating. And for good reason too.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm glad to see you're not imbecilic enough to answer television. Now, can you tell me what our operations require for now?" Shi Ha-Yang thought for a few moments, his boss getting up from his chair and walking towards him.

"Fear and chaos among the ignorant, short-lived humans so that we may rise and take our rightful place as their rulers."

 **SLAP!**

Shi Ha-Yang fell to the floor from the force of the backhanded slap he was given. The bruise quickly went away, but the disappointment, nay fury, was evident on his master's face.

"That is for later when we have our armies, our equipment, and powerful spells and monsters at our disposal. Right now, secrecy and recruitment are more important then attempting to massacre a town in Colorado. You let the barrier down, allowed a monster to run unsupervised, and not only failed to recruit the candidate, but also alienated her from the possibility of joining us. This would most certainly acquire _their_ attention, and I don't need those three to run interference." The man said as Ha-Yang was terrified of being reminded of his failings. That was when he decided to at least explain his actions, despite it not going to work for him.

"But sir, with all do respect, I ordered the **Puppet Master** to not kill the girl. Her companions, yes, but not the girl. I also let down the barrier as an...incentive to give up and come with us. I tho-"

"YOU DO NOT THINK!" Ha-Yang was backhanded to the floor once more as his master showed his fury once more, "If I tell you to jump, you say 'how high'. If I tell you to be discreet, then you say 'how discreet'. It was clearly too much to send you on the task, so I shall leave her be for now, and send you to the _punishment room_." The man then conjured a black sphere that engulfed Ha-Yang before he could even beg for mercy. The blonde Deimos then sat down at his seat once more and cut the news feed off.

"Sir, your 12:00 PM lunch appointments are here." Came the voice of his secretary and he calmed himself. He needed to remain calm despite this setback as he pressed a button.

"Good, send them in. I could use some good news from competent employees right now." The secretary gave a sigh of relief as the man sat and let go of the intercom. His door opened, and two individuals stepped in. The first was a short, stocky, but muscular man with tan skin, dark brown, blackish, eyes, and brown hair, but only the facial hair could be seen as he wore a black mask over most of his face with a red suit and black pants. His companion had black hair a normal but slender frame and blue eyes, wearing a suit and tie with a white laboratory coat. They technically had a third companion, but that person had only come in and brought lunch of the finest caliber for these three individuals and quickly left after telling them in the most polite way to 'please enjoy their lunch'.

"Professor Dementor, Professor Klamp. How nice it is for you two join me..." The servant closed the door, and anything else between the three could not be heard.

* * *

"Mom?" Was all Ron could say finding his mother jumping down from the hole in the sewer ceiling, possibly leading up to the streets of Middleton, possibly destroyed because of the **[Puppet Master]** 's appearance. Veronica Stoppable looked towards her son and his current companions, who were a little ruffed up from the boss fight earlier.

"Let's get out of here first and I'll explain some things later. The cops aren't going to believe that monsters were after you. Then maybe one of you can explain what happened." She explained as the three had to get to street level and leave. They managed to get away just as the police started showing up. As they walked, Mrs. Stoppable had to ask, "What happened. I know that monster was after you, but I don't know why. Who would like to explain first?"

"Um, this weirdo showed up and told me to come join this group he was in, bad mouthed my friends and Ron, and then sicked that thing after us. We got into the dungeon to escape and wound up exploring. What time is it anyway?" Bonnie explained as best she could before asking about the time. It was actually a good question since they didn't know what time it was anyway. They could've been in there for days without knowing it, and they were getting hungry, just shoving it down to explore the dungeon and survive it.

"It's 1:34 PM. You practically missed school, but I think we should get some lunch right now. I'll even teach you kids a few things after lunch, and yes Ron we will go to Bueno Nacho, since you earned it." Ron was happy about that, and he definitely could use a Naco right about now.

"What about school?" Hope was worried about her education and getting in trouble with the school. Veronica just smiled a bit at the question as she had an answer.

"I'll explain things to your parents and the school, so take the rest of the day off from school. I think what I have to teach is a little more important at the moment then the normal school curriculum." That was something that the girls and Ron were confused, but Ron was just happy that he was going to have a day off right now, even if he, and the girls, felt that there was more to come in the future. For now, a well earned lunch is just what they needed.

* * *

"How did you know that we were there?" Tara asked Mrs. Stoppable as she finished up her meal. Everyone was more happy to have food and a break rather then the location itself.

"I took some time off after noticing that thing causing trouble in town. I didn't get a chance to do anything about it until it broke down because of how many people there, and before anyone asks I have more then enough vacation days saved away to take at least one day or two off." Was the answer the older feline-like woman gave as she was already done with her own meal, and the sword was stored in the same inventory that Ron and the rest put their weapons, even if the fact that they could do that didn't make much sense. Just one of the things that they decided to roll with, since they can summon the **[Inventory]** screen just by thinking it.

"Um, how long have you had that ability?" Ron decided to ask as Rufus ate some of the cheese, his favorite. Mrs. Stoppable looked at her son and sighed for a bit.

"I've had this ability for a while, and I'm not the only one. You could say that there's a sort of hidden world like in the Harry Potter books that people like us made and hid. In that world its normal to be speaking in RPG terms, to a degree." That was new, an entire world of people with this power and not a single clue how it started.

"Is there anything you can tell us about this ability? Where did it come from is a good place to start." Hope asked with the group listening in, curious as to what they may hear. They didn't know anything about this 'gaming' power, or even how old it was to begin with. There were many questions, but the first is the origins.

"Well, I don't think anyone truly knows how this gamer thing started out to begin with, but most say it is the 'will of God'. Or Gaia, depending on who you ask. What we do know is that those who have kids with this power, they're likely to get it as well. A semi-genetic trait since it can skip generations. It manifests at different times, usually close to birth." She explained and this was something. Would that mean that at least one of their ancestors had this power and that it was given to them? Too many questions to ask, since the answers that they got were too confusing.

"Um, what's the Gaia?" Jessica asked as she didn't know what it was, and not everyone knew what or who Mrs. Stoppable was talking about.

"Gaia can refer to the Earth goddess, or the Gaia Theory. It's a semi-religious theory that suggests that there is a spirit in the earth named Gaia, and that all souls come from Gaia and return to it when dead. Gaia creates and evolves new life based on the stories and beliefs of those that return to Gaia to be reborn." That explained one thing, but the group listening still didn't have a lot of knowledge on what's going on, but at least they knew they had something.

"Do you know magic, and if you do can you teach us how to use it?" Tara had to ask that. She was a lover of fantasy series, and she wasn't the only one.

"Please teach us!" Jessica added, and Mrs. Stoppable shook her head a bit. This was really something that she needed her old adventure gang for.

"I only know a few basics, but I do know a couple of places that can help you get started. Even websites that are adventurer special items. Well, I guess we could get started on the basics, and I know the best place to practice a bit. Lets get going kids, and you two Rufus." With that the group left Bueno Nacho and followed Mrs. Stoppable to where-ever she was going to teach them some magic.

* * *

As it turns out, it was an underground training area that looked like a desert with some training posts. It was strange that it was connected to the living room by a hidden ladder that was in the closet and sealed with a spell.

"Here we are. This place is a decent place to get some magic practice done. First you have to feel for your magic. Ron, come up here!" Ron was shocked into compliance at his mother's orders and stepped forward, "Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate, feel for the magic inside you, you'll know when you find it."

Ron complied as he closed his eyes and felt. It was a concentrating effort, and at first he couldn't feel anything. Then something happened, "I can feel it. It's something I never felt before, a power that's warm and hard to describe in words." Mrs. Stoppable smiled at her son's response as she went to the next part.

"Good, that's your magic. Now, I want you to move the magic into one of your hands, and keep concentrating on it. Imagine you're compressing it, and aim for the one of the dummies. Since you know what your magic feels like, you can feel for it more easily." Veronica said as she watched her son comply, and she had a sense of pride as she watched him conjure the magic and blast it at one of the dummies.

 **You have created a new skill.  
** **[Magic Arrow, MP-3 Lv-1, Ex-0]  
** **A magic arrow that blasts away opponents. A basic skill for any magician.**

"Wow, I did that?" Ron asked as he was amazed that now he could use magic. Not a skill from his FPS games, but a skill from an RPG, like Kingdom Hearts. He looked at his mother who still had a look of pride on her face.

"Yes, but be careful since you can run out of magic power to use the spells. Now, who wants to go next?" The girls then obeyed Mrs. Stoppable's commands with how to use magic, and eventually they all were able to use the **[Magic Arrow]** spell. They practiced for a while to get better and make it stronger.

"Um, are there other types of magic?" Tara asked as Veronica noticed that she and the rest were looking a little tired. Bonnie and Tara were the least tired of the two, but Ron, Hope, and Jessica were starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Well, yes, but I'd have to call a couple of people if you want to learn more about it. I've only learned a few spells, and that's mainly because of how useful magic can be sometimes. When I monster bash, I prefer using my Dragonslayer. It's tough and can pierce dragon scales." Veronica's answer got the five wide-eyed. They forgot if goblins and man-rat monsters existed, then the possibility of dragons existing was not out of the realm of reality now.

"Dragons. You've fought dragons?" Hope asked, really not liking the likely answer.

"Yeah, but only the troublemaking punks that tried to eat me. Most dragons just leave people alone, but you sometimes get punks that think their better then everyone else because they're big, bad, and breathe fire." Sweat-drops were all around as they heard Veronica Stoppable mentioning killing a dragon and calling them punks. That meant that there was more to this world then they thought, and magic was definitely a large, unnoticed or uncared for part of the world at large.

"So, is there anyway to restore MP?" Hope asked, and it was a good question since if they found themselves in a dungeon again, they would need their MP topped off on occasion to prevent themselves from dying.

"Yeah, I know a place that sells medicines for curing things like HP, MP, and bad conditions. There's also rest and drinking sports drinks. Even water can help restore MP. On a different note, how skilled are you girls at cooking?" The girls weren't sure what to make of Veronica's question. In fact, they weren't even sure why she asked that in the first place, since beyond some basics and microwave meals, they hadn't really cooked. Except Tara, but that was because she started using a Granny Crocket bake set when she was a kid, and she knew how to bake cookies, and a few simple dishes, but that was it.

"Um, why?" Bonnie wasn't liking the cheshire cat like smile, and felt like a canary that was caught by a cat, not one named Sylvester.

"Well, I think you girls should learn how to cook; you'll be surprised by what you can do." She quickly made sure Ron and the girls were shooed back upstairs to the kitchen for a crash course on home economics, even if Ron didn't know what home ec was at the time.

* * *

The five were now in the kitchen, with being used as an example of a fine culinary artistry. They were also given a basic explanation that skill levels had a max level of 10, and that more use means more effective or cheap the skill was. Very useful to know since it meant that magic power cost was reduced by leveling the skill up, and that was in addition to the power of the skill going up as well. But for now, they watched Ron cook a simple batch of brownies and doing it in a way that looked like he was combining a game with the art.

"How is he doing that?" Bonnie asked, amazed at the skill that he and Rufus gave to make sure everything was in place, the batter made, and the oven at the right temperature.

"I've been doing it a while. When I was a kid, mom bought me a Granny Crocket Easy Bake set, and my muffins were a hit with my friends." Ron decided not to mention that before Kim, his friends were actually stuffed animals that his mom had bought him instead of the usual boy toys of action figures and plastic swords for imaginative adventures. The girls weren't sure what to think before the brownies were done, and Ron skillfully cut them into even squares. Tara decided to try one, since the others were wary of his cooking skills.

"Wow, it's like I died and went to chocolate heaven!" Was her description before Bonnie tried one, skeptical of Tara's praise. The reason for the skepticism was that Tara had a crush on Ron, she knew it, the cheer squad, or at least most knew it, but Ron didn't catch on just yet. Ron noticed the ping and window popping up.

 **You have created a new skill!  
** **[Cooking, Lv-8, Ex-12]  
** **Since man was cast from the garden of eden, they have needed to cook, and not just to make food taste better. Higher levels mean better tasting food and the success rate of more complex dishes.**

 **Cooking Note:  
Cooking can do more then just taste good. For adventurers, such as yourself, it can provide HP and MP healing. There's more to cooking then just healing, it can provide temporary boosts in stats or experience, and these things can save your life. Some meals can be stored in the inventory, but most require immediate eating for maximum effect. Try out all sorts of dishes for different effects.**

Ron almost had his eyes turned the size of dinner plates when he noticed that his cooking skill was so high. Then again, it was probably that high because he had been cooking for so long. The girls just recently got their **[Cooking]** along with the notice on what cooking can do.

* * *

Ron sighed as he laid down on the bed, after saying good-bye to the girls. It was a strange day and he felt he could rest and enjoy it. He was for once actually looking forward to school tomorrow, if only to have a sense of normalcy, so to speak.

"Man, this was a rough day huh buddy?" Ron asked his pet, and Rufus agreed with a squeak and a yep-yep. Ron was relaxing a bit before he heard something beep, and that something was a cell phone. He had to answer, "Hel-"

"Ron where were you!? Do know how worried I was!?"

"-lo." Ron finished as soon as the voice of his best friend came on. He was glad to hear her voice, but he didn't know if she knew anything more. He then had to answer the question, "Sorry KP. I sort of got caught up in something and couldn't make it to school. You saw that puppet thing right?"

"Yes! And that's why I was worried! It was so close to home, and I didn't know that it was there in the first place! You're okay right?" Kim was calming down, but Ron decided to do something he doesn't usually do and check the internet for anything on the incident with the **[Puppet Master]**.

"I'm alright KP, but what kind of a guy sends something like that in a populated area?" Ron had to ask, even as he kept the phone close to his ears to hear Kim's voice. He was shocked to see that there were a lot of people injured, some could've died like he did.

"Good to hear, and whoever sent that thing is messed up! If I find the guy I'm making sure he gets locked away for a long time." Ron didn't like the tone in Kim's voice, but decided to not mention that he saw the guy, or the fact that he was after Bonnie for some reason. He really could use some sleep.

"I know, but, look, I'm really tired right now KP. We can talk about it in the morning okay?" Ron wasn't really in the mood to talk about it, after learning what happened, even if he was happy to hear Kim.

"Alright Ron, but this was the probably one of the few times I didn't fight. I was too busy helping people get out of the way from whatever it was. I hope you sleep way." Kim spoke, and as soon as they said good night and good bye, hung up. He just wanted to get some sleep before doing anything else. He just fell on his bed and closed his eyes, letting the realm of sleep take hold of him.

* * *

In a laboratory, the man with blonde hair was looking over various containers that could easily contain humans of varying sizes. Dementor and Klamps were also with him.

"So, these are ready for use?" The man asked the two scientists, or rather one scientist and the other a mad super-villain that, unlike another named Dr. Drakken, actually built his stuff.

"Ves, zese 'demonizers' as you call zem, are ready for use." Dementor started and the man looked at Hans Klamp for confirnment.

"As our associate said, the demonizer capsules are ready for use. The only problem is that they have yet to be tested in the creation of demons. I would love to see the process itself in the works." Klamps was amazed at the possibility of evolving life and seeing that evolution in the process. The boss of the group was just looking over the Demonizers.

 _'Such shallow minded fools. I am thankful for their help, but they have little in the way of vision or truth,'_ He thought as he was readying his plans, "Do not worry. I will make sure a few test subjects are presented in a few days. I want to bide my time a bit since an employee of mine had messed things up earlier today. And Dementor, here is the method of breaking in to steal the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer." Dementor grabbed the disk and left.

"Ruffian." Doctor Klamps said as Dementor left. Not caring that the man would hear.

"Now, now, he was quite helpful. I doubt he'll fully succeed in being able to harness its power, and if he does, then that will simply allow me to act and seal the black hole, keeping my old friends in the dark a bit longer." The man said as he then opened a folder that had several names, and placed them down. If someone looked, they could see several names including:

Liz  
Marcella  
Crystal  
Josh Mankey  
Brick Flagg

and...Kimberly Possible, A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone once more. Wolfpackersson09 here with another chapter of Ron Stoppable and the Game of Life. This is another semi-filler that will also start off on another quest. I was originally going to have them meet Zita here, but now I'm going to save that with the main dungeon next time. I'm not going to answer Reviews this time, but I will update you on the Harem Poll:**

 **Tara-24  
Kim-23  
Bonnie-23  
Monique-22  
Yori-16  
Shego-15  
Jessica-8  
Joss-6  
Hope-5  
Zita-5  
Marcella-3  
Crystal-2  
Liz-0**

 **Tara has pulled ahead of Kim and Bonnie by a single point, and Monique was slow to start but now is secure in third place. The love seems to be going down with Yori being in third, just above Shego. Poor Liz doesn't seem to be getting any love, or people are thinking one red-head is enough. Well, I hope you continue to enjoy, and look out for a couple of easter egg cameos.**

* * *

 **You have rested in your bed.  
HP and MP restored, all status abnormalities removed.**

"Morning Rufus." Ron woke up and said to his pet. He was getting used to the notices when he woke up, and how quickly they disappeared.

"Morning." Rufus squeaked out as he yawned out and hoped in Ron's pocket, or would as soon as Ron got ready for the day. Ron got ready and Rufus was in his pocket without too much trouble. He needed a semi-normal day, or as normal as his own life can get. He left the house and headed for Kim's to get breakfast there, and then head to school with KP. Of course he then remembered something he should probably do before heading to Kim, in order to make sure that he was suspected of being weirder then normal. He first thought **[Menu]** to bring open the main menu and selected **[Status]**.

 **Ron** **Stoppable  
The Gamer  
Race: Felpier  
Lv-6  
Ex-132**

 **HP: 201/201  
MP: 44/44  
STR: 13  
WIS: 11  
FAI: 10  
VIT: 14  
AGI: 12  
LCK: 12  
Attribute Points: 5**

"What to do with these extra points?" Ron thought aloud as he figured out what to do with the five points from the level up with the Boss Fight. He could make himself stronger, maybe impress the ladies more, or he could use the extra agility to get away from foes faster, but he decided that his **[Wisdom]** and **[Faith]** stats were a little lacking. He had more physical stats, but he could always use the extra boost in grades from **[Wisdom]** , and he didn't want to have something bad happen to him, so he decided to bring his **[Faith]** and **[Wisdom]** up. With the added two for **[Wisdom]** and the three for **[Faith]** his stats now looked like this:

 **Ron Stoppable  
** **The Gamer  
** **Race: Felpier  
** **Lv-9  
** **Ex-132**

 **HP: 201/201  
MP: 50/50  
STR: 13  
WIS: 13  
FAI: 13  
VIT: 14  
AGI: 12  
LCK: 12  
Attribute Points: 0**

After feeling satisfied with his new stats, though a little considered with the fact that most of his stats were at unlucky thirteen, he headed off to meet with his best friend.

* * *

The Possible home was a normal place, despite the fact that it housed the smartest family in the world, or at least as far as Ron knew. The patriarch, James T. Possible Sr., was a good natured guy, and Ron saw him reading a newspaper at the breakfast table. Mr. Dr. P, as Ron called the man, had brown hair that was graying out from being around his mid thirties or so, and from dealing with the twin boys, James Possible Jr., also called Jim, and Timothy Possible Jr., better known as Tim. The mentioned twins were running around and looked scarily liked their father, brown hair brown eyes and decent build, but Jim was wearing red and Tim had a good deal of green on.

"Morning Ron, Kim's going to be down in just a minute. That puppet robot attack was completely unexpected." The voice of the matriarch, Anne Possible, said as she had some traditional breakfast going.

"Hello again Ron, you joining us for breakfast?" Mr. Possible asked as he took a sip of coffee while putting the paper down for a bit. If anyone didn't know any better, they would never have guessed that Kim's dad was a well known, if occasionally clumsy, rocket scientist, or her mother being one of the best neurosurgeons in America. Of course her brothers would also be the other off-factor wondering how would the most rambunctious pair of twins, that could hardly sit still for five seconds, could build some of the most amazing gadgets, besides Ron and Kim's mutual friend Wade.

 _'Now that I think about it, I never did tell Wade what was going on. I don't think he'd believe me anyway.'_ Ron thought as he did forget with all the craziness going on that was going on. Kim would never believe him unless she actually saw it happen, and Wade wasn't likely to believe him either. The technical member of Team Possible, who was never seen outside of a screen, was a nice guy, but he and Kim were on a similar thought process in terms of certain things. Sure Wade was a bit more open-minded then Kim, but that's beside the point.

"Hey Ron." The girl practically hugged him as soon as she came down, "I'm glad you're alright. Sorry folks, but we've got to get to school, this guy's already missed a day." Kim finished the hug and addressed her parents as she practically dragged Ron out the door in order to make sure they were there on time.

* * *

Ron sighed as he wasn't enjoying his day back in school. The reason why was...

"Alright class, your literature teacher has had an emergency so I'm substituting today." Came the voice of the very bane of Ron's existence. Steven Barkin, a well built former military man that's been on Ron's case and back since that one time he gave him a funny look, a look that only occurred once and Ron still wondered if it was in the 2nd or 3rd grade. Ron couldn't even leave class with the rest without Barkin giving him extra homework, and causing him to be late for a different class, which would only add to the trouble he was in. Now that he thought about it, with Barkin teaching, how did he even get this far in school in the first place? He didn't have long to contemplate as a note landed on his desk, and fortunately Barkin's back was turned.

 _Meet us ASAP after school, behind the Gym.  
-Bonnie_

Well, that certainly got his attention since Bonnie never really talked to him before, or at all before this whole thing started. He just wondered what was going to happen next.

"Are you paying attention Stoppable!?" Mr. Barkin got Ron out of his trance, and fortunately, for some reason, failed or ignored the note. This was good in Ron's opinion, even if he knew that the next likely thing out of Barkin's mouth was either a detention or extra homework. This is how it was, everyone else got three strikes before anything else, but for Ron it's 'you do extra homework because I say so' with Barkin. Ron just sighed and decided to take what Barkin's going to give him anyway.

* * *

While Ron was at school, Veronica Stoppable felt like she had forgotten something yesterday while enjoying her official day off. Even though workers had to repave roads, her work was easily away from the main fight with the **[** **Puppet Master]**. But the nagging feeling that she had forgotten something was still there.

 _'Hmm, what is it that I could've forgotten? I taught them a basic spell, gave them a taste of cooking, and showed them...oh.'_ She then remembered what she forgot that could've taken the rest of the day to show them, and they really needed to see it so they wouldn't go unprepared into a dungeon, if circumstances forced them to take cover into a dungeon or they went into one willingly. Oh well, she could use some more time with Ron, and today would a good day since they aren't scared out of their minds, even if **[Gamer's Mind]** prevented them from absolute panic. Now she had forgotten to show them _that place_ and it was going to be necessary. Well, she might as well message Ron to let him know that she'll meet with him and his former party members _there_. She got out her phone and made sure to message Ron.

* * *

Ron wasn't sure what was going on as Bonnie managed to sneak away after cheer practice with the other girls, and Ron was surrounded. Jessica and Tara definitely didn't want to do anything rash, Hope was a bit more apathetic but curious, and Bonnie was the one that had basically shoved Ron towards the back of the wall and interrogated him like a bully. He did his best to answer questions, but he only knew as much as the girls did.

"Alright, so you're one-hundred percent sure that you aren't lying?" Bonnie asked with a glare in her eyes. She had checked out that her race was known for being intimidating or seductive, but part of that was because they had the blood of demons flowing through them and weren't fully demon.

"I'm telling the truth!" The blonde Felpier stated as he did his best to explain, "I only knew that mom was tough, but never enough to take down a monster like that with one blow! If I knew about this semi-genetic power, then I would've told you already or be exploring dungeons." Bonnie seemed pacified as she stepped back from Ron letting him relax a bit.

"Good. Because if you weren't, then you'd probably be saying 'good-bye' to any chances of there being a Ron jr. understand?" Ron nodded nervously with a gulp at the threat. But it still left them with the large question of 'what now?' looming over them. They had an unknown group trying to recruit Bonnie for some unknown reason, a power that lets them live like RPG characters, and the fact that they traveled through sewers to get away from a monster, that was taken down in one blow from Ron's mother. That still left them questioning what to do next with what they know, but that's when Ron's phone went off.

 _Ron, picking you and your friends/party up after school. There's a place I should've showed you yesterday.  
_ _-Mom_

Well, it looks like they had more to see and know, but they weren't sure if they wanted more.

"I think we should go, and mainly because we might have a better chance in the future if we see what Mom wants." Ron commented and he was a little excited on what he was going to be shown. Tara definitely agreed whole-heartedly. Jessica was also on board, but that's mainly because she was sort of excited at the prospect of being a hero of some sort. Bonnie was sort of curious on what was going on, but still wasn't quite sure on some things. Hope was the only not sold just yet.

"Why? I think we should just forget what happened and move on with our lives. It's not like that guy is just going to come back right?" Even she noticed that she didn't sound convincing to even herself, and everyone else knew Hope was the most worried about this. Ron just sighed for a bit before answering.

"You don't know my mom like I do. When she wants something she gets it, and no one stops her from getting or doing something that she wants when she really wants something." That sounded more convincing, and they agreed to go. Bonnie just didn't voice the fact that she wanted to check the place out and see what it was like. Hope wondered where her normal high school life went as she had no real choice in this case.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" Bonnie asked as Veronica took them to a place in Middleton that was out of the way, but still within the nicer areas of town. The kind of place that you're not likely to hang out, but not likely to get attacked by some punks, crooks, or worse.

"Just wait, and you'll see what I mean." The Stoppable matriarch said as she had to explain to Kim that Ron couldn't hang out with her that day. Kim was wondering what was going on, and didn't completely believe Ron's mother on the excuse, which she pulled off with something about a group project to make up for missing school or something along those lines, yet she deigned on the authority of Veronica Stoppable. Veronica looked at the wall for something and then pressed one of the bricks. The wall, like magic, opened up and revealed a hidden town, a town within a town.

"Whoa..." That was the only word that come to mind when Hope saw it, and not just her but everyone else as well. Many different individuals were walking around looking like they were in a steam-punk or science-fantasy world. People dressed like magicians, some carrying swords, and all of them were different races. Some were floating or flying with wings, some looked like they were 12 or 13, but had this air of experience, some with the same of the Felpier, and then there were some that were shorter then the rest by a margin with fur all over their bodies and a tail. Elves, and even normal Humans were talking discussing and shopping around for so many different things.

"Well, welcome to the other side of Middleton. **[Gamer's Glamour]** won't work here, but there's no need for it to work here anyway, and just so you know, this town is classified as a duneon, but it isn't." Veronica said as she led the group around. They noticed that there were many individuals that seemed to be living here. There were normal shops such as clothing stores, supermarkets, and places that looked normal, but there were also armories that carried weapons and armor as well as an Alchemist shop. The eldest led them to a place called Arc's Armory and entered.

"Welcome to Arc's Armory, I'm Ruby. Oh, Veronica, nice to see you again." Came the cheerful voice of a young woman, who had silver eyes, brown fur all over her body, a feline like tail that fluffed outwards at the tip, a pair of pointed ears, black hair that ended with red tips and a cheerful look in her eyes. Veronica just shook her head with happy nostalgia as she looked at the Dwarf.

"Nice to see you again Ruby, how's your husband?"

"Oh, he's out at the moment, I think I mentioned how I'd like to have some Mythril ore and he took off. I hope he's okay. Anyway, who are the new faces?" Ruby answered and asked as she looked at Ron and the others. They were new to her, and she pretty much knew most, if not all, the faces around town, or at least this side of Middleton.

"Oh, this is my son Ron and his friends, or at least classmates. They're new adventurers so I thought I'd show them around." Ruby blinked at Veronica's question for a bit, and then squealed out a bit.

"Oh, new customers! People come here all the time to buy or upgrade their weapons and armor! I'm Ruby Arc, and I've using the **[Blacksmithing]** skill for a long time now. Go ahead and look around for any weapon you like. I've got all sorts of weapons made, and I'm sure something will strike your fancy." Ron and the others did check out the store, and one sword caught Ron's eye. It was a mix between a katana and a great-sword, and it looked pretty cool and easy to handle, but then he noticed the price, and the currency.

"Um, what currency is this?" He had to ask since it was in a strange pricing that he never heard of. Ruby looked at him to answer the question.

"Oh, there's a type of currency we get called Yuld, any adventurer that comes in here pays with it. You probably didn't know about the currency conversion, which converts all currency you have into another type of currency, usually Yuld. Just use the **[Currency Conversion]** in the **[Options]** sub menu." Ron did just that and noticed that he had amassed about $175 and that turned into 175 Yuld. It worked very closely to the similarity of the penny per point for the Nintendo E-Shop. The sword was 300 Yuld, and he examined it.

 **Iron Greatblade  
** **Atk-25  
** **A single handed iron blade that was inspired by Auron's Katana. Simple and easy to use for even the most basic of swordsman that use two-handed blades.**

"Shoot, I'll have to come back later for it." Ron's ears drooped as he noticed Bonnie looking at some other stuff as well, and she wasn't the only one. They did some window shopping, since they also wanted armor to go with the weapons, and bade goodbye to Ruby, who promised them that their first purchase would be half-off. Ron really wanted that sword, but Bonnie stopped him, reminding him that they would need decent armor to go with the sword, and everyone should pick based on what they preferred.

"Um, is there a store that sells or teaches magic?" Tara asked, and Veronica smiled and took them elsewhere.

* * *

Tara gazed at the crystals and rods that were on display at the shop. Weiss' Wonders was the name of the magic shop, and Weiss Schnee was the owner, and founder, despite coming from a long line of magicians herself.

"If you see anything you like, please ask me." The snowy white haired woman spoke as she watched Tara look at the mystical robes and the magic rods, some of which were quite powerful and had magic effects. Then there was the Dust Crystals, magic stones that contained the essences of spells for easy learning. Tara had a discussion while looking around with Weiss asking about magic, learning that a magic skill was created based on the magic itself, and that Dust Crystals were an instant use resource, often filled with offensive powers.

"Now, you have to remember that there's a number of magic types that are usually defined by color." Weiss spoke as Tara listened carefully, with her wanting to know more. Ron and the others also listened as well, interested in the possibility of learning magic to some degree as well, "They are generally referred to as White, Black, Time, Blue, and Summon. All magic can be divided into those categories. White focuses on healing, purification, and support, Black is generally used for offense, but also affects physical things, Time is typically used for support, but it can hurt as well, Blue is derived from certain monster skills, and Summon is the most powerful of all, but the hardest to use." The explanation was vague, but it gave enough for Tara, Ron, and Jessica to try. They figured they would need something to heal with, in case they didn't have potions or such, and they were met with a soothing light that drained some of their magic.

 **New skill has been created:  
[White Magic Lv-1, Ex-0]  
Use the power of magic to heal and purify allies from abnormal conditions or injuries. Higher levels means more powerful magic.  
**

 **[Cure Lv-1, Ex-0]  
A basic example of white magic. Heals a small amount of HP or injuries on others.**

Bonnie figured that she would wait before creating a spell, since her race seemed to be more natural to **[Black Magic]** as a skill. They couldn't really buy anything, and figured that they would either need to go back to the sewers to get more money, if the dungeon was still there or not, or they needed to find other ways to get money to get supplied if they could.

"Oh, there's one other reason I wanted to bring you kids here." Veronica got there attention once more and they were curious.

* * *

"What the hell happened here!?" Veronica almost shouted as she showed the group a house in the area. It was a fairly basic house, but Veronica was angry for some reason. There was a note on the door that had a bunch of legal jargon that basically said: due to this house having no person living here, it has been deemed open for sale. In addition, it shall be restored to the most basic furnishings until further notice.

"Um, what's wrong?" Ron, as best he could, carefully asked while being used as a human, or rather Felpier, shield in front of the irate older Flepier.

"This house is my house when I lived here! Before I retired from adventuring, and I'm going to let you live here, since it would be yours if you bought it from me or in the event I die. Whoever thought that they could just take my stuff without even asking is going to regret it, especially since I already paid the place off years ago!" There was fire in her eyes and she was ready to pitch a fit and go ballistic on the legal jerks who took someone else's property without any confirmation that it was not owned.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Bonnie asked still looking at the woman, and Veronica decided on something.

"I'm going to sort this legal mess out and as quickly as possible while you kids take this Yuld and get a hotel room and some dinner. I'm not leaving this area until I get my house back and then some!" She declared and definitely needed something to do, but first... "You'll need this."

 **Veronica Stoppable has offered you:  
[Middleton Adventure Ally] Map Data.  
Accept: Y/N**

This was shown as they hit the **Y** option on the window, and a map of the town showed up. It was pretty big, and still hidden from the rest of Middleton.

"What about our parents?" Jessica asked, knowing that her family would be worried if she didn't let them know what was going on, and she didn't want to disappoint them.

"Tell them you were invited to a sleepover, and that you should be back tomorrow. It might take me all day tomorrow, and I didn't want to spend the second to last day of my vacation going through legal red tape for my own property. I'll let my husband know that Ron and I are going to be busy as well. I'll get the appointment fixed at least, and I still have the Deed to this place in my **[Inventory]**. Just meet me at the Velvet Room, and the map will tell you where everything is, like a search engine." Veronica said before she took off. Ron and the girls shrugged as they started to do as she said, let their families know that they were going to a last-minute sleepover and would be back tomorrow. It was getting late, and they needed to think about things, but for now, they headed to the Velvet Room hotel to check in before doing or trying anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I think that the chapters are getting a little longer with more content. I will apologize in advance if the fight scene seems a little boring. I'm not sure if action scenes are my forte at the moment, but more writing done, the better it gets. I also thank everyone that left a review, and this is the chapter with which the polls close, and just a reminder I may make a final harem decision on my own. Also to note, is that the votes tallied are not from reviews, so reviewers that left suggestions, I'm sorry. So far the votes are:**

 **Kim-35  
Bonnie-35  
Tara-33  
Monique-30  
Yori-27  
Shego-24  
Joss-10  
Jessica-8  
Zita-6  
Hope-5  
Marcella-4  
Crystal-2  
Liz-1**

 **Well, Kim and Bonnie are tied for first; with Tara securing her place in second. Monique has taken third place, and Yori has fourth. Shego's in fifth, and the number of votes are drastically dropped with Joss in sixth. Jessica is in seventh with Zita in eighth. Hope is in ninth with Marcella close behind at number ten. Crystal and Liz aren't getting the love being in eleventh and the dead last twelfth place. I also got a review that makes me want to take out Shego and place Joss in. The review wasn't a flame, but rather a compliment with a pointing out that Joss was 'too young'. This makes me want to go on a tangent, but I'll simply say this: Joss is closer to Ron's age then Shego, thus Shego is too old for Ron and Joss is much closer. Like I said, the person was just pointing out that he thought Joss was too young, despite the fact that three years min and four years max isn't that much of an age difference.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Final Fantasy, The Gamer, or anything else that is used in this story. And this story is a source of fiction, with no actual relation to persons dead or alive.**

* * *

The Velvet Room hotel was a fairly nice place, and it was affordable as well, even if the owner was a creepy guy with a white hair that had a bald spot on the top of his head, beady eyes and a long nose. Igor, the owner and manager was a strange man to be sure, and when the examined him, he seemed to know and commented on it a bit. His assistant, Margaret, was also different, but she was attractive in comparison, with her platinum blonde hair in a ponytail, golden eyes, pale complexion, and her curvaceous body had anything to say about it.

"Well, at least my parents aren't going to panic." Jessica said as she relaxed in one of the comfy chairs of their hotel room, and they were amazed at how the place was such a high class place was relatively cheap. They seemed to relax in the velvety blue motif of the room. Margaret even mentioned that their clothes would be washed and returned to them promptly. The girls had taken turns in the shower with Ron taking his turn at the moment. That also meant that the only thing the girls were wearing were the bathrobes provided by the Velvet Room itself, and they were all velvet blue.

"Yeah, but I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow?" Hope said, and while she was initially pessimistic about things, she was calming down and actually thinking of what she could do with her life now. It was an interesting concept to be part of a larger secret world that not many knew about.

"I actually wish I had some more cash to buy a new rapier, or maybe some actual armor that looked good. I'm also thinking of trying to craft the **[Black Magic]** skill and get a few spells in that category." Bonnie commented and already seemed to have plans on what to do next. They didn't have long before a knock came at the room.

"Excuse me, my name is Theodore, and I have your laundry." Came a man's voice, and Bonnie opened to see the man in question. Like Margaret he had platinum blonde hair and a pale skin tone, not unhealthily pale, and golden yellow eyes with a slender but muscular build. Theodore, like Margaret, wore a blue outfit, as blue seemed to be a predominant color in the Velvet Room.

"Thank you." Bonnie said with a slight bow and accepted the clean laundry, and was happy to see that each person's laundry was separated into different bags as well as being perfectly clean. Now they just had to wait for Mrs. Stoppable to return, and it was a good thing that they didn't have to wait much longer as she came in, with a room key herself.

"Alright, I have a meeting that should get the house back. Hopefully it shouldn't take as long as I think it would, but chances are it will take longer." Veronica said as she plopped on the bed. She really hated bureaucracy, but then again, who ever liked bureaucracy besides the bureaucrats who run them? They figured they could use some rest and see what they could do in the morning.

* * *

The next morning they were dressed and decided to explore a little. Mrs. Stoppable told them that she'll meet them at the house to tell them the news and officially give Ron the key to the place so he could use it whenever he wanted, since all adventurers should have their own place to crash. It actually excited Ron since it gave him a place to live unsupervised, until his mother said that she'd check on him occasionally to make sure he gets through school. But the group decided to explore around town.

"Oof!" Ron said as he accidentally bumped into someone, a girl. The girl had long black hair dark brown, almost black, eyes, and light brown skin. She was tall and thin, but not unhealthily thin. She was pretty attractive as the two picked themselves up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going at the time." The girl said as she was definitely human and had a curved blade, a scimitar he thought, but it looked orangish then normal. Ron checked the notice.

 **Zita Flores  
** **Lv-12, Human**

"You're name's Zita right?" Bonnie asked as Ron helped her up. She was definitely as Human as the identifying box that was above everyone said. And Zita nodded.

"Yeah, but knowing a person's name from the box is kind of rude. So, I'm Zita Flores, and you guys are?" Sure she could've just checked the box, but it was rude to not introduce yourself rather then just call a person's name out.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm Bonnie, and these are my friends and a guy we know." Bonnie spoke as they started a basic introduction, and Bonnie felt embarrassed to be called out like that, since she didn't know.

"I'm Tara, Bonnie's best friend. We only recently got this ability." Tara explained with a smile as they were still unknowing about the full etiquettes of the use of the power as best it can.

"I'm Hope, and I'm still getting used to the abilities. Now that I've had some time with it, I guess it is kind of cool." Hope smiled as she said that, and her tail was slightly shifting to the right and left as she mentioned it.

"I'm Jessica, a Nephilim." Jessica said, and even had her hands folded together as if she was praying. Ron was the last one to introduce himself.

"I'm Ron Stoppable, and I'm sorry about bumping into you." Zita smiled and waved it off. It wasn't anything big, but then came the rumbling stomachs of the five individuals got her attention.

"How about we get some breakfast, I know a place that's pretty good." Zita suggested, and they had to get some food, it was a good idea. That, and they could talk about things to do.

* * *

The six made their way to an eatery that was fairly pleasant. It had breakfast items and menus for lunch as well. Zita was able to afford food for the five of them and herself, provided they kept things pretty basic. A can of soda and a biscuit, with Ron ordering cheese just to make sure that he didn't order anything with pork, even if he was starting to question if he should.

"Well, how long have you been adventurers?" Zita asked as she took a sip of her drink, and the rest were eating a bit as they looked at her.

"A few days, but we don't really have any idea on what to actually do here." Hope mentioned as they started finishing off the biscuits, and wished they had bought actual platters, even if it meant that they had to help pony up the cash. She wasn't exceptionally selfish, but she just wished she had a bit more food to eat.

"In that case, maybe we can help each other out on something. Ever heard of something called an **[** **Eidolon]**?" Zita asked as the rest started to get interested to listen. They also had a feeling that a new **[Quest]** was in the making.

* * *

"So an **[** **Eidolon]** is required to use **[Summon Magic]**?" Tara asked as Zita brought them to a temple complex of some sort. How this could remain hidden was beyond the belief of the five. Zita nodded as she then went on to explain.

"Yeah, an Eidolon is stored in a temple and requires people to pass trials and prove their worth. If you get chosen by the Eidolon, then you can summon it to aid your party at any time. I'm asking you guys to help me out in getting an Eidolon, if I'm allowed to have it." Zita explained as they stepped up to the main temple entrance and saw that there were many mage like individuals as they looked around. One of them approached.

"Welcome to the Eidolon temple. I am the Anchorite of this temple and guardian of the **[** **Eidolon]** **[Valefor]** " The man said as he looked at the six individuals. He then decided to ask, "Are there those that seek to gain **[Valefor]** 's might?"

"I am, and I brought these people to help out. We intend to take the **[** **Cloister of Trials]** so that they may gather experience and money. If the **[Eidolon]** chooses one of them then that is alright with me." Zita explained as the man nodded. But there were still questions to be answered.

"Um, what's the **[Cloister of Trials]**?" Ron asked, getting the anchorite's attention. The man seemed to think for a few moments before he decided to answer.

"The **[Cloister of Trials]** is beyond that door. It is a **[Dungeon]** that requires you to solve the puzzles within and defeat monsters in order to reach the **[Eidolon Chamber]** at the end. There are further instructions inside on how to complete the trials within, but be cautious of the monsters. I recommend having a bit of magic at the ready." The man said, and they all had at least some basic healing magic with **[Cure]** , but Bonnie knew they needed more types.

 _'We're going to need more then just a **[Cure]** spell to get through...maybe if I use some imagination then I can get some **[Black Magic]** abilities.'_ Was her thought as they entered the doors.

* * *

The room seemed fairly normal, save for a sphere in a nook on the wall that kept flashing through different symbols, one being a compass like seal, one looking like a bird, and a third looking like four purple corners with an empty center. They approached and Zita grabbed the sphere.

 **[Cloister of Trials]  
Within the [Cloister of Trials], you will fight monsters and explore areas based on the [Eidolon] you attempt to contract with. The spheres will guide the way.**

 **[Glyph Sphere]  
This sphere is needed to continue on. Place in [Sphere Nodes] around the dungeon to continue on.**

 **[Eidolon Sphere]  
An [Eidolon Sphere] is also needed to proceed through the trials of this dungeon. Each one may have a different effect.**

 **[Destruction Spheres]  
[Destruction Spheres] are on every floor of that the trails take place on, with the [Eidolon] floor not having one. If you can find the correct spot, then you can gain treasure.**

With Zita holding the sphere, part of the wall vanished, but that's when monsters suddenly come through. A quick **[Examine]** showed what they are. Two zombies and a gelatinous blue creature.

 **[Zombie M]  
** **HP-210, MP-0, STR-45, WIS-0, FAI-0, VIT-0, AGI-10, LCK-0  
Res-Dark|Drn-Death|Wk-Fire, Light|Nul-None  
** **Type-Undead  
** **Info: A man that was killed and reanimated as a corpse. It's very strong, but lacks the knowledge to be effective, unless there's a group. Like all undead, it reverses the normal state of healing.**

 **[Zombie F]  
HP-198, MP-0, STR-40, WIS-0, FAI-0, VIT-0, AGI-14, LCK-0  
Res-Dark|Drn-Death|Wk-Fire,Light|Nul-None  
Type-Undead  
Info: A woman's corpse that was reanimated by magic or other means. It's strong, but not very bright, losing all sense of self from life. Like the male zombies, healing spells and items will hurt it.**

 **[Water Flan]  
HP-200, MP-25, STR-30, WIS-22, FAI-12, VIT-55, AGI-15, LCK-6  
Res-Fire|Drn-Water|Wk-Lightning|Nul-None  
Type-Slime  
Info: A semiliquid creature that has drawn a lot of Water-element magic. With a high-defense, this Flan likes to cast spells like [Blizzard] or [Aqua Breath] to damage enemies.**

That was the moment Bonnie was looking for to create her **[Black Magic]** skill. She thought there were too many people with healing spells, but that wasn't a bad thing. She took some extra time, but she managed to cast **[Thunder]** on the **[Water Flan]** and did a lot of damage for taking advantage. Just one more casting and it would work. Zita was concentrating on the **[Zombie F]** with her sword skills. Tara and Jessica were also ready like Ron. Jessica was concentrating on using a few sword skills on the **[Zombie M]** with swordsmanship. Ron then got an idea and started casting the **[Cure]** spell on the Zombie, finishing it off with a moan of healing. Zita finished off her own enemy just as Bonnie finished the last **[Thunder]** spell.

 **Your party has earned 230 Ex.  
** **Loot: 34 Yuld(Each), rusted sword, Flan Core**

"Um Zita why di-"

"It's because she's not in our party." Bonnie spoke as Ron was going to ask why wasn't Zita showing up on his **[Party]** list, since the girls decided to re-form it with Ron again, since he did prove himself that he was capable of leading. Bonnie had the attention of people, "In case you forgot, **[Parties]** can only hold five people at max. A raid group is made of multiple **[Parties]** that are taking on a boss. Right now I think I know what to do, since this is too similar to Besaid Temple in FFX."

"You've played FFX?" Zita asked as the group looked at Bonnie real quick. Even Hope was curious as to how Bonnie knew that game.

"Fine, I play RPGs and have a huge collection hidden in my closet from the mainstream ones like Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest, to the obscure titles like Okage: Shadow King and Shadow Hearts series. I've played them all to know enough of how to actually make them! You happy to know that the queen bitch of the school is actually a geek!?" Bonnie answered a little harsh, but no one really objected.

"No, but it does explain why you know so much about RPGs." Hope said as they continued on. Bonnie decided to practice in creating some new spells, creating the **[Fire]** , **[Blizzard]** , and the **[Aero]** spells just in case. They started moving around the halls and placing spheres in slots, slowly solving the puzzle and placing a found **[Destruction Sphere]** and following the line. It lead to a Magic Rod, an upgrade for Tara as it had more attack power and the ability to cast **[Magic Arrow]** without using MP. They were attacked by a weaker version of the **[Aqua Flan]** called a **[Flan]** , which had half the stats of the **[Aqua Flan]** and found an elevator to the second floor.

* * *

 **Valefor Temple-Floor 2**

The six people found their way to a simple place that required an **[Eidolon Sphere]** and opened the door. It wasn't much of a room save that it was large and a creature was standing at the other end. It was larger then the six, but only just as it was tall and looked like a wyvern like creature. It had a beak-like mask that had red fur, or was it feathers, and two large wings, one of which had a chain of gold coming down, and white hair like tufts of feather fur that looked like it ended in a ponytail. It also had two large talons that held it up with a body that had feminine features as it looked towards the rest.

" _ **I am Valefor the Eidolon. Who among you has the right to call forth my power?**_ " Came a feminine voice from the Eidolon, causing them to be spooked a little. Zita recovered first and stepped forth.

"I am one who seeks your power, and with the help of my new friends, have come through the cloister of trials."

"I wouldn't say we're friends just yet. More like acquaintances." Jessica interrupted Zita's speech, as technically they just met and didn't know where exactly they stood. Valefor looked at the group, but seemed to focus on Jessica for a bit longer then the rest.

" _ **Very well, then as the ancient rules apply, all six shall challenge my might! If one among you proves worthy, then I shall grant thee the right to become a Summoner.**_ " She commanded.

"Looks like we've got no choice but to fight!" Ron said as they charged forward. Ron had to know what he was getting into when he used **[Examine]**

 **Valefor  
** **Lv-14  
** **HP-1232, MP-67, STR-24, WIS-21, FAI-20, VIT-19, AGI-25, LCK-20  
Res-None|Drn-None|Nul-Death|Wk-None  
Type-Eidolon  
Info: An Eidolon that takes on a feminine form. It's fast and capable of using all basic [Black Magic].**

This was bad. This thing had close to four times the amount of Health the **[Ratman Boss]** had and it had a full spectrum of the most basic **[Black Magic]** skill set. This meant it wasn't going to be easy. It was also seen that there was a black line in front of it, but what it was they didn't know. Zita was the first to charge forward and strike it with her weapon, and did a decent amount of damage, even if they managed to gain a few levels bulking them up. Bonnie was charging up an **[Aero]** spell while Jessica, Ron and Hope decided to charge in and back up Zita. Tara, like Bonnie, had crafted some extra spells, in both the **[White Magic]** and **[Black Magic]** category. While Bonnie started off in the rear with **[Black Magic]** , such as **[Fire]** and **[Thunder]** , which seemed to do more damage then normal attacks, Tara decided to buff the party with one of her new spells: **[Protect]**. As **[Valefor]** lost health, the line seemed to gain a light orange segment, this did not bode well for Ron and the girls. Tara and Jessica alternated roles to healing as well. Hope's dagger skills seemed to help keep pressure one.

 **Valefor  
** **HP-736**

They managed with a combined assault of magic and physical attacks, take down half of the health **[** **Valefor]** had, but now the orange gauge was getting too close to filling up. Suddenly, a new skill was unleashed and it blasted everyone back towards the door, causing a decent drop of health to everyone.

 **Ron: HP-64/235|MP-21/56  
** **Bonnie: HP-75/212|MP-35/113  
** **Tara: HP-76/186|MP-12/70  
** **Jessica: HP-67/202|MP-16/54  
Hope: HP-55/228|MP-10/56**

Yeah, it wasn't looking good for them, and they might've bitten off more then they could chew. The good news at least, is that Zita was giving them items to use, and right now Zita was tossing the group something she was saving: a Mega-Ether crystal. The **[Eidolon]** looked like it was preparing for a huge attack, and now they had to use the Mega-Ether crystal, which allows a **[Party]** to recover MP, and heal up. Ron, Jessica, and Tara started up their **[Cure]** spells to recover, and it was good that Zita was also backing up with a cure of her own. Ron and the girls couldn't see her HP, but as soon as they were ready, they saw what Valefore was going to do.

"Scatter!" Ron yelled as they all went as far away from **[Valefor]** 's aim as the gauge for a short time turned dark orange, then came the attack. A single ray was blasted on the ground like a hyper beam and caused and explosion, there was no dodging the attack. The HP that everyone healed up quickly was quickly dropped in the red.

 **Ron: HP-21/235|MP-52/56  
** **Bonnie: HP-13/212|MP-81/113  
** **Tara: HP-9/186|MP-66/70  
** **Jessica: HP-10/202|MP-50/54  
** **Hope: HP-19/228|MP-56**

They could feel that they wanted to just drop from that one blow, and their lives flashed before their eyes. Even Zita was devastated by the raw power that the **[** **Eidolon]** had. Now, they had to heal quickly before **[Valefor]** could finish them off. They weren't sure if they could take another blow, but they all started with using their sword skills to their advantage as soon as the cure restored them. Tara and Jessica quickly went to curing their allies as did Ron on the side to make sure that they weren't in the red. As soon as their attacks connected, they noticed that the gauge was grey instead of black and seemed to be filling up.

"Okay, let's try to finish this fight before that gauge starts up again!" Zita said as they stormed **[Valefor]** , and noticed that their foe wasn't fighting back. As long as the gauge was grey, but soon it turned black and started to fill up with light orange, but the end of the battle was in sight, since Bonnie kept the pressure up with a few **[Sword Skills]** and **[Black Magic]**. It wasn't long before Zita made the finishing blow and defeated **[Valefor]**. They cheered in victory as Zita received the EX and the **[Summon Magic]** skill.

"I think my life flashed before my eyes." Hope said with a laugh as everyone was laughing because they were still alive.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I should try a little harder." Ron mentioned as they all had a good laugh before heading outside.

* * *

"I really mean it, you can have this as an apology for getting you involved." Zita said as she brought out a decent sized bag of Yuld and split it between them. The group of six where now waiting for Mrs. Stoppable at the house with Zita trying to offer them compensation for taking the last attack and getting the jackpot.

"It's like KP says, no big. We were just happy to help." Ron said with a smile, and Zita giggled. Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Next time, try not to get us close to killed okay, but it was still cool to actually beat the **[Eidolon]**." She commented as Zita just smiled and shoved the Yuld into her hands.

"It's my way of saying I'm sorry, and that we should party-up again sometime. You guys are pretty good to make skills in the heat of battle. I'm going to go home and get some rest." They had spent a decent amount of time in the temple, but it was still pretty early.

"So, what do we do now?" Jessica said as Bonnie tossed each one 200 Yuld each, from the bag that Zita gave them, as there were 1000 Yuld coins.

"Not sure, we could do some shopping or som-"

"I'm here, and it took less time then I thought." Mrs. Stoppable interrupted as Tara was suggesting something else. She was escorted by an embarrassed looking man, an elf, in a business suit taking away the 'for sale' sign and the notice. Mrs. Stoppable looked at them, a little roughed up and wondered what happened.

"We got in a little trouble with an **[Eidolon]** , no big." Mrs. Stoppable looked very disappointed at that.

"Next time, don't. You kids only have one life to live, and even if you have to risk it on an adventure, don't risk it recklessly. I managed to get my house back, but I can't get back some of the stuff I had, so it's only a basic house. Bed, bathroom, and the other basics. So, how 'bout you kids check it out before Ron gets to move in, and I go fetch some lunch for us?" Mrs. Stoppable asked and they all entered the house, tired and ready for lunch. Ron was given a key by his mother, and they all entered the house to wait for the promised lunch.


	6. Short Notice

**Notice: I am going to be re-writing the story. It will still be the same to a degree, but this time I will be using more research to a degree and re-editing the skill system and such. But I may use The Gamer to another story that may or may not come out in the future.**


	7. Remix is ready!

**The new version is out!**

 **This is to let all my readers that have enjoyed and favorited my stories, whether they are solo writing or not, know that there is a new version of Ron Stoppable and the game of life. I am going to try to really work this out and some things will be cut, but some things will still remain. I hope to give my best in the re-write and hope you all will enjoy and read it. I also hope you review it and let me know what you think, as some things are definitely staying the same, and some things are going to change.**

 **Things staying: Bonnie and Kim with Ron in the harem. The reason is that the two are just similar and different. Bonnie is one of those interesting characters that could have been part of Team Possible or Ron's girlfriend just as easily as Kim. Bonnie is also one of the only members of the cheer squad to have character development. Plus, her brief backstory involving her sisters makes me think that Bonnie is not friends with Ron just to get her sisterly bullies off her back. Something I can understand to a lesser degree.**

 **Kim and the others being transformed into monster races: This is because I like the manga Re:Monster and the protagonist becoming a monster.**

 **Well, that's the basic of what I'm planning on, but I do hope everyone reads and enjoys. I will also mention that I may do a Naruto idea with the same premise, but for NaruHina fans I won't promise Hinata will be with Naruto, and I have reasons to do so. I just won't get into those reasons because this notice is in the Kim Possible section. Other then that, I hope you guys enjoy. Ron's Game of Life Remix.**


End file.
